Three hidden Words
by crazytuts
Summary: A BillFleur one shot. Bill Weasley is mesmerized by the angelic girl he sees at the Triwizard Tournament. He gives her English lessons as he falls in love with her. Please read and review


Three Hidden Words

A beautiful day invited Bill inside the gates of Hogwarts for an event that hadn't taken place for over a thousand years. It felt strange to be back in the castle after such a long time. His heart warmed as he passed the oh-so-familiar Quidditch field where he had played countless games against the other houses and had won as well. The lake flooded memories of races Bill and his friend had held, and if he remembered correctly, he had won most of them too. Hogwarts had been valuable unlike anything else in his teen years, and even though he did not know it yet, another event was about to take place to make his trip even more worthwhile.

Bill's Mum eyed his hair as though she was ready to pull out a huge pair of scissors and slice off half of his hair. He rolled his eyes but didn't speak. Approaching the benches, they found a seat in the front row so at least they had a crystal clear view of the much acclaimed Third Task of the Triwizard tournament that was about to start.

"Harry is not here yet. I wonder when they'll come out."

"Be patient, dear. This is a huge event. It takes time to organize everything." Mum told her calmly as if he was a five year old who couldn't understand.

Bill twiddled his fingers impatiently. As much as he wanted to see this, he had other responsibilities to attend, like go to work or help his Dad build an electrical juicer (he preferred the first).

A few minutes passed, and as Bill scanned the maze's outside borders where everyone was standing, he spotted an angel. She was standing next to two adults who he guessed were her parents. Her willowy blond hair brushed her shoulders with grace as she patted it with her hands. Bill dived deep into her turquoise colored eyes, keeping his attention on her as long as he could. There was something sensational about her that made him keep his eyes on her. He felt like he was in a hypnotic trance that would never be broken.

Unfortunately, his trance did break. Harry blocked his vision as he stood in front and Mum embraced him tightly. They shop talked and he asked Harry if Sir Cadogan's statue was still in Hogwarts, but his attention lay on the girl. As they sat down again, the girl noticed his stares and she stared back. Both felt each other's presence, but didn't say anything or signal a message. Stares pretty much covered it. He was too mesmerized by her beauty to utter a word.

After Harry left to join Ron and Hermione, Mum looked at him and frowned.

"Bill."

No answer.

"Bill!"

He snapped back to reality, "What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing Mum. Just trying to get a better view of the maze's insides."

His eyes swayed left and right in pretense and then he stayed still.

As soon as his Mum faced the other way and began coversing with the Diggory's, his eyes went to search. Se was gone. His heart dropped five beats.

Bill made up an excuse for Mum and went off in search of her, but he failed. Disappointed, he walked back to the benches and sat with his misery as his accompaniment. _Well, maybe I'll see her again if it's in my destiny_.

…

Locality had not rewarded him anything. He craved personal pleasures to break the monotony between working in Gringotts and serving his duties for the Order of the Phoenix. True, he barely had had any free time when he'd been in Egypt, but at least that job had its eccentric elements that excited him every day he was there. Here in London, the Gringotts job was temporary until the so-called war against Voldemort was over.

However, his fortunes were about to change like the strong winds of a tornado. That girl walked into the back, opening Bill's eyes away from exhaustion. She was as glorious and beautiful as ever, dressed in a light pink cloak that accented her curvy figure and built chest. Once again, he found that he could not keep his eyes off of her. She saw him, smiled a sweet smile, and walked over to his counter.

Bill made up his mind before she came three feat near his desk. She was his. No matter what, he was going to get her to go on a date with him.

"Oh, hello Mister-"

"Weasley. Bill Weasley."

"Visley…" she trailed, deep in her thoughts, "Vait, are you Ron Visley's brother?"

_Her accent is adorable_, he thought. "Yeah. How do you know him?"

"I vos at the Triwizard Tournament ven I met him. Very nice boy…" She eyed his gold hoop and lips as if saying: Very nice man.

"That's right. I saw you there. Weren't you one of the contestants?"

"Yes. It was ixt-ixtra-uh…vait, let me think of ze word-"

"Extraordinary?" Bill offered, and she jumped in delight.

"Thank you! Oh, and my name iz Fleur Delacour."

Of course. He had read about her in the _Daily Prophet_ last year when they had interviewed all the contestants, but there hadn't been any pictures of her, only pictures of Harry.

This was his chance, "So, it looks like you English needs a bit polishing up. Would it be alright if I taught you?"

"That vud be ze wonderful!" Fleur shined, "I am staying wiz me Uncle right near Diagon Alley. Here iz the address." Taking a piece of parchment and quill out of her cloak, she scribbled down words and handed it to him. Her skin brushed against his, and he felt something spark in him. She felt soft and warm. He had the urge to take her hand and hold her.

"Thanks." Bill said. They gazed at each other in awe for a bit before Fleur turned to leave. Bill looked around and realization hit him, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Did you need to open an account?"

"Right! So silly of me!" she said in a babyish voice, making Bill chuckle. She laughed as well.

Something told him his stay was going to be much more pleasurable from now on.

…

It was about a month later when Bill held up a flashcard in front of Fleur. They were both in her Uncle's empty house, having her fourth or fifth (Bill lost count) lesson. Fleur was really improving and benefiting from him, while he benefited and loved the walks they took in the local park afterwards and trips to Diagon Alley after his work in the bank was finished.

He felt like a prince whenever he was with her and he was sure that she adored his company too. Bill had liked many girls in his life, but none more than Fleur. Sure, her beauty captivated him more than anything else, but what was wrong with that? Her cute accent, the way she made mistakes when they were having the lessons was adorable. They didn't talk much because their relationship was spiritual and beyond any language of the world. Both would understand each other by a gaze or smile. Bill had not kissed her yet because he wanted to wait until their last lesson.

…

"Alright. This is our last lesson, Fleur." Bill told her. They were both sitting on the grass in a public park, wearing Muggle clothes. It was a hot but wonderful day, the clouds rifting east and flourishing the sunlight down on them.

"Okay. I'm ready." They were sitting across from each other.

Bill held up a flashcard with the word 'cylinder'. His lips widened as she said different pronunciations until she got it right, "Zilinder, zoolinder, sylinder, cylinder?"

"You got it!"

"Thanks to you. Okay, anozer one."

And they went through a series of them.

"Flower."

"Veritaserum."

"Dining room."

"Bushel."

In the middle of it, Bill pulled out a rather special card. She looked at it without think and said, "I love you."

"Oh!" She covered her mouth in an instant, blushed furiously, and took a step back, but Bill stopped her.

"I'm flattered, Miss Delacour. I love you too."

Bill locked his lips with hers, letting the passion rush through his entire body. Their hands found each other, and soon, they were in each others arms, without a care in the world. He broke off the kiss, but only to say, "And that concludes our lesson."


End file.
